¿Necesito una modelo?
by Yeka-zo
Summary: Edward es pintor y necesita una modelo, pero donde conseguía una y mas que se deje pintar desnuda. ¿A caso la encontrara? y podrá comportarse como todo un profesional. ONE-SHOT


¿Necesito una modelo?

Donde voy a encontrar a una modelo mujer que se deje pintar y mas aun como voy a pintarla desnuda, para eso se necesita confianza. Lo malo es que ya todas mis compañeras están apartadas y no podemos repetir modelos. Ahora donde voy a encontrar una.

- Edward. Tierra llamando a Edward – dijo Jasper pasando su mano frente a la de su amigo

- o lo siento, que me decías – dijo Edward saliendo de sus pensamientos

- ¿en qué piensas?

- en que necesito una modelo mujer para pintarla desnuda

- ¿Ese es tu trabajo final de pintura?

- sí, y ya lo venia posponiendo, pero es el único que me falta

- y por qué no se lo pides a una de tus compañeras, no creo que se nieguen

- ya todas están apartadas y no podemos repetir modelos y la verdad es que ya he pintado a

todas mis compañeras - respondió Edward aun mas agobiado

- a ya veo tu problema

- y ahora que hago - pregunto Edward, esperando que su amigo lo ayudara

- pues de momento ponerte a trabajar

- sí, claro – dijo Edward yendo a atender a las mesas.

Haci pasó la tarde y llego la hora de cerrar la cafetería, cuando Jasper se acerco a Edward y le dijo

- ya tengo la solución

- a que – pregunto un Edward distraído

- una amiga de Alice es modelo y le encanta el arte, ya le explique tu situación y acepto posar para ti

- pero como – dijo un Edward perplejo ante lo que su amigo le dijo

- ay vamos Edward es solo una modelo mas, además ya vienen en camino, así que cámbiate – dijo un Jasper mas que feliz de poder ayudar a su amigo.

Edward subí a su departamento a darse una ducha rápido y a cambiarse de ropa, cuando bajo Jasper ya había preparado una mesa para cuatro con café y panecillos, Edward iba a reprocharle de nuevo que lo haya hecho sin preguntarle antes, pero justo en ese momento se escucho que tocaban la puerta y Jasper se dirigió a abrirla, dejando a Edward mas que nervioso por no saber como reaccionar ante la situación.

- Hola buenas noches – escucho decir a la ya muy familiar voz de la novia de Jasper. Alice.

- Pasen, ya las estábamos esperando

Primero entro Alice y atrás de ella venia una hermosa joven de piel blanca como la nieve, una hermosa figura, con pequeñas curvas pero bien definidas, un bella cabellera color café que le llegaba justo a la cintura, unos bien definidos labios rojos, pero sin dudad lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos color chocolate.

- Edward, que bueno es verte - dijo Alice dándole un beso en la mejilla y una gran sonrisa

- lo mismo digo Alice - respondió Edward saliendo de su trance

- mira te presento a Bella, mi mejor amiga

- Hola. Mucho gusto Edward – dijo Bella tendiéndole la mano y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- igualmente - respondió Edward sintiendo una corriente invadiéndolo por el simple hecho de

tocarla.

- pasemos a sentarnos -. Dijo Jasper quien venia detrás de ellas.

- Alice me comento que necesitas a una modelo para pintar desnuda- dijo Bella como si fuera

la cosa más común del mundo

- sí, así es - respondió Edward sorprendido de que Bella lo tomara tan a la ligera

- pero entendería sino quisieras ser mi modelo, se que ha de ser difícil - dijo Edward rogando por que bella no se echara para atrás

- no te preocupes Edward, Alice y Jasper me han dicho que eres todo un caballero y muy respetuoso, además de que dicen que eres un gran pintor, es por eso que confió plenamente en ti - dijo Bella, pero evitando mirar a Edward a la cara.

- a pues la verdad me alagas, pero no soy tan buen pintor - respondió Edward. En eso bella alzo la vista y se cruzo con la de Edward, sumergiéndose cada uno en la del otro.

- bueno, creo que es momento que nos vallamos para que empiecen - dijo Alice poniéndose de pie, junto con Jasper

- pero como ya se van - dijo Edward, poniéndose nervioso ante la idea de quedarse solo con Bella

- si, ya esta pronto el fin de semestre y con lo perfesionista que eres, es mejor que empieces ya, además de que Bella también trabaja y estudia, así que tendrán el tiempo contado - respondió Alice y dando por cerrado el tema.

- bueno es mejor, que nos vayamos ya. Adiós Bella, Edward.- dijeron Jasper y Alice de camino a la salida.

- por cierto, mejor apúrense por que va llover muy pronto - dijo Alice antes de desaparecer por la puerta y dejándolos solos.

Edward se quedo observando a Bella, quien ya parecía un poco más nerviosa que antes.

- y dime, quieres que empecemos ya o podemos platicar un poco - dijo Edward, tratando de que Bella se sintiera cómoda.

- mejor empecemos antes de que llueva - dijo Bella

- ok, vamos a mi departamento, ahí tengo todo el material, sino te molesta - dijo Edward, explicándole a Bella, he indicándole las escaleras

- sí, no hay problema- contesto Bella, poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a Edward al piso de arriba.

El departamento de Edward era algo simple, en el centro había una cama, a un costado se encontraba un sillón, en el fondo había una pequeña estufa, nevera y una mesa con cuatro sillas, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era el hermoso piano de cola colocado bajo una enorme ventana y rodeado de varios cuadros que Edward había pintado.

- lo siento, es que casi no limpio, como que eso no es lo mío. – dijo un Edward apenado por el desorden de su cuarto.

- no te preocupes, pero he de decir que no me comentaron nada de que también eras músico

- sí, es mi segunda gran pasión

- eso cuadros que lo rodean son tuyos - pregunto Bella acercándose a los cuadros y observándolos con detenimiento

- si son mis favoritos, pues en ellos están mis seres queridos

- ellos son tu familia - dijo bella viendo a una hermosa pareja rodeados de tres niños y dos niñas

- sí, ellos son mis padre, mi hermano Emmett y su novia Rosalie, y mis mejores amigos Alice y Jasper.

- es verdad, que se conocen desde hace mucho

- si - respondió Edward observando a bella, quien estaba absorta observando los cuadros

- mmm, creo que me he olvidado a que he venido verdad -dijo una Bella sonroja

- no te preocupes. Mira tengo esta bata y puedes cambiarte en el baño, si es que ya estas lista - dijo Edward tendiéndole la bata y señalándole el baño

- si claro ya estoy lista - dijo pasando al baño

Mientras Edward esperaba, fue colocando el triple y el cuadro nuevo, saco sus pinturas y se dispuso a esperar a Bella.

Justo mientras se preguntaba si de verdad podría ser objetivo con respecto a pintar a Bella, escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y vio salir a Bella con su bata tapando su cuerpo.

- en donde quieres que me coloque – pregunto Bella

- no lo sé, donde tú te sientas cómoda, lo importante es que tu estés cómoda - Bella se quedo observando el cuarto tratante de encontrar el lugar indicado.

- ya se - dijo dirigiéndose al piano y sentándose en el banquillo con las piernas cruzadas, recargando sus brazos en la tapa, dejando que su cabello callera por el frente y le cubriera los pechos y observando a Edward.

Edward se quedo sin aliento y habla mientra observaba como Bella se acomodaba para ser pintada. – Así está bien - pregunto Bella, mirando a un Edward anonadado.

- mmm, si claro, es perfecto - aduras penas pudo decir Edward

- te molestaría si pongo música, eso me ayuda a relajarme mientras pinto - le pregunto Edward a Bella

- para nada, me gusta la música

Edward se acerco a su estéreo y puso un disco de música clásica, dejando que los primeros acordes inundaran la habitación.

- ¿claro de luna? – pregunto Bella sorprendida por la canción

- sí, la conoces - pregunto un Edward igual de sorprendido

- sí, me gusta mucho, Debussy siempre tiene buenas canciones

- es verdad

Y con esta canción de fondo Edward empezó a pintar a Bella, tratando de que cada trazo de su pincel pudiera aunque fuera solo un poco reflejar la gran belleza que tenia frente a el y que solo lo observaba con esos bellos ojos cafés chocolate, que lo hipnotizaban.

Edward y Bella estaban sumidos en un profundo silencio escuchando la música de fondo y tratando de mantener sus mentes despejadas de cualquier pensamiento no indebido.

Justo cuando Bella y Edward sentían que la temperatura de la habitación aumentaba, un fuerte trueno se escucho y con esto comenzó una fuerte lluvia, que no daba tregua.

Edward tan solo subió el volumen de la música y continuo con toda su atención en Bella, pero no pudo evitar notar que Bella ya no se encontraba tan cómoda como al principio y que cada vez que se oía un trueno Bella se estremecía, esto le intrigo y no puedo evitar preguntar.

- ¿no te gusta la lluvia?

- la verdad no, ni la lluvia ni la oscuridad

- ¿Y eso por qué?, bueno si puedo saber - pregunto Edward mientras empezaba a pintar el bellos rostro de Bella

- la verdad no lo se, solo se que le tengo miedo – respondió mostrando miedo en sus ojos

- no tienes por qué preocuparte, yo estoy aquí y no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase y en todo caso hare algo para distraerte y que olvides la lluvia - respondió un Edward que le brindo una gran sonrisa para infundirle confianza

- gracias - respondió Bella con otra sonrisa y tratando de relajarse.

Edward continúo trazando el rostro de Bella, poniendo mucho énfasis en sus bellos ojos que lo tenían cautivado y en sus labios que lo invitaban a probarlos. Conforme avanzaba con el dibujo, sentía que su pantalón se volvía mas chico, aunque Edward trataba de concentrase y ser profesional no podía evitar excitarse ante la vista que tenia frente a el. Una bella chica desnuda sobre su piano y observándolo, solo lo invitaba a cumplir una de sus más grandes fantasías. Esta tan sumido es sus pensamiento que la pregunta de Bella lo tomo por sorpresa.

- ¿tienes novia? – pregunto Bella observándolo atentamente

- ¿por qué?

- pues me preguntaba si tu novia no se molestaría de que yo este aquí contigo y desnuda

- no tienes que preocuparte por eso, pues no tengo novia. ¿Y tú tienes novio?- pregunto esperando que la respuesta fuera no.- acaso tengo que preocuparme de que llegue y me golpe por tenerte desnuda frente a mi.-

- no para nada, estoy soltera - respondió Bella,- ¿y eso por qué? - pregunto un Edward mas que curioso.

- pues no he encontrado un chico que valga la pena. Y tu, ¿cual es tu escusa?

- lo mismo, aun no había conocido alguna chica que me cautivara por completo - dijo, viendo como Bella se sonrojaba por el comentario de el.

- lo mismo digo -.

Otra vez el silencio, al menos de las voces inundo el cuarto. Edward esta apunto de decirle a Bella que ya había terminado, cuando un gran trueno se escucho y la luz se fue.

Bella por instinto grito. – tranquila Bella, estoy aquí, no te muevas ya voy contigo - dijo un Edward preocupado y tratado de clamar a Bella.

Bella se quedo quiera esperando que Edward fuera a ayudarla. La tremenda oscuridad y el desorden no le hacían fácil la tarea a Edward para llegar con Bella; después de unos cuantos minutos Edward llego hasta Bella y justo a tiempo pues en ese momento otro fuerte trueno sonó haciendo que Bella brincara y gritara. Edward se acerco con cautela a Bella y la abrazo por detrás, susurrando en su odio palabras para tranquilizarla, Bella se tenso ante el contacto de Edward; Edward se dio cuenta de esto y de que Bella esta desnuda y la soltó muy a su pesar.

- lo siento, no era i intención- se disculpo Edward

- no te preocupes -contesto Bella buscando la bata que Edward le había dado

- crees que tarde mucho la luz en regresar

- no lo sé, porque ya tienes que irte - pregunto un Edward desilusionado ante la idea

- no es eso, es que la música hacia que me olvidara de la lluvia y además esto solo te retrasa

- no te preocupes, justo iba a decirte que ya termine el cuadro

- de verdad, eso quiere decir que ya no hay que tener un trato solo profesional

- exacto - dijo un Edward visiblemente alegre ante la perspectiva de eso

- oye si quieres te puedo tocar una canción, en el piano - se ofreció Edward

- pero no hay luz, como vas a ver

- me las teclas de memoria, que dices quieres escucharme, mientras regresa la luz

- claro

Edward se sentó en el banquillo haciendo espacio para que bella se sentara junto a el, y una vez colocado empezó a tocar las teclas del piano, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía en esos momento al estar con Bella y teniéndola tan cerca.

Bella no puedo reprimir el enorme calor que sentía al estar tan cerca de Edward y los enormes deseos que tenia de tocarlo y comprobar si su piel eran calida como aparenta, pero mas aun el de sentir su labios junto a los de ellas y sus manos sobre ella.

Edward estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol y no tomar a Bella hay mismos. Pero cada vez le era mas difícil lograrlo, esta apunto de sucumbir a sus deseos cuando los labio de Bella se estamparon en los suyos y las manos de Bella se fueron directo a su cuello, para profundizar el beso. Edward se dejo llevar y coloco sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda de Bella y la atrajo mas hacia el, sin dejar de besarse.

Solo se separaron cuando el aire les empezó a faltar, pero solo sus labios se separaron pues sus frentes estaban juntas y sus manos se aferran al cuerpo del otro.

- lo siento - se disculpo Edward pero sin soltar a Bella

- no tienes por disculparte, yo fui la que empezó - dijo Bella mirándolo a los ojos

- es verdad - dijo Edward sin dejarla - sabes desde que te vi quise besarte, pero no era ético pensar hace de ti y menos si te iba a pintar desnuda - comento Edward sin dejarla de mirarla.

- lo bueno es que ya lo terminaste y nuestra relación laboral ya termino, ahora si podemos conocernos más - dijo bella regalándole una sonrisa picara

- Así y que tienes en mente para conocernos más - le pregunto Edward acariciando su espalda

- mmm - y con eso Bella se sentó sobre Edward para estar mas juntos, mientras volvía a unir sus labios con los de el, y comenzaba a carisias su pecho sobre la playera que trae puesta.

Edward sin quedarse atrás empezó a subir manos sus acariciando los muslos de Bella, mientras que Bella solo se movía de una manera muy lenta pero deliciosa sobre el.

El calor entre ellos fue aumentando gradualmente al igual que sus carisias. Bella ya no soporto más y empezó a sacarle la playera a Edward conforme iba acariciando su bien torneado abdomen, Edward pasaba sus manos por todo el contorno de Bella, quien para esos momentos ya tenía la bata abierta, dejando ver todo su cuerpo desnudo y excitado.

- desnúdate - pidió Bella a Edward mirándolo con ojos llenos de deseo. Edward no dudo en hacer caso a su petición y de inmediato alzo a Bella en sus brazos y la coloco sobre el piano, una vez frente a ella se despojo de sus pantalones y bóxer que era lo único que lo cubrían. Se acerco a bella, quien se encontraba sentada con las piernas colgando del piano.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca comenzaron besarse y acariciarse con desesperación; Edward separo sus labios de Bella para apoderarse de sus pechos, en cuento Bella sintió la boca de Edward absorbiendo sus pechos no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ante la sensación que esto le provocaba.

Edward fue tomado por sorpresa cuando Bella se acerco mas a él dejándole saber que esta mas que lista para recibirlo. Edward la volvió a tomar entre baros y la bajo del piano, pero solo para sentarse en el banco junto con ella, se volvieron a besar mientras que Edward se adentraba en Bella, de forma lenta pero exquisita que solo lograba un mejor rose entre ambos, haciendo que un sin fin de sensaciones los embargara a la vez.

- mas rápido - pidió Bella con la voz distorsionada por tanto placer, con eso Edward aumento la velocidad de las envestidas en ella, logrando así que ahora fueran los dos quienes gimieran ante tal sensación.

Con unas cuantas envestidas mas de Edward los dos logran llegar al orgasmos juntos, dejando escapar unos fuertes gritos por parte de los dos.

Mientras los dos trataban de recuperar la respiración aun unidos, un nuevo trueno se dejo oír, pero esta vez a comparación de las anteriores el grito de Bella no se debía al susto, sino debido a que Edward le había introducido un dedo en aquella parte tan estrecha de su anatomía.

- lo siento - se disculpo Edward sacando su dedo y regalándole un hermosa sonrisa torcida que dejo a Bella sin palabras.

- espero que de verdad lo sientas - dijo Bella mientras lo besas de nuevo.

- ya se, para que veas que de verdad lo siento, te propongo que pasare toda la noche a tu lado, distrayéndote para que la lluvia no te asuste, que te parece -dijo Edward sobre los labios de Bella.

- mmm, pero con una condición – dijo Bella con una sonrisa picara.

- la que sea - respondió Edward

- que me dejes pintarte. Ok

- sabes pintar - pregunto curioso

- si, tal vez no tan bien como tú, pero si

- ok acepto -dijo Edward intrigado

Bella se separo de el regañadientes y se encamino por las pinturas de Edward, mientras él la observa curioso. Bella se acero a él con las pinturas en sus manos; Abrió una de ellas y coloco un poco de pintura en sus manos.

- que haces - pregunto Edward intrigado

- pintarte - respondió Bella como si no fuera obvio

Bella se acerco mas a Edward y empezó a embarrar su abdomen con pintura azul, tratado de cubrirlo todo, Edward gimió ante este simple contacto y cerro sus ojos, disfrutando de lo que Bella provocaba en el.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de cada simple toque que Bella le brinda, sin siquiera preguntarse qué era lo que ella dibujaría sobre el. Bella recorría cada parte del cuerpo de Edward, su abdomen, sus fuertes brazos, su cara, tomándose el tiempo necesario para poder acariciar sus labios, después despendio por sus piernas hasta los pies, ella sonreí al ver que la masculinidad de Edward con cada rose que ella le daba este crecía mas y mas, hasta que ya no pudo más y sin previo aviso, se arrodillo frente a Edward y se empezó a saborear su masculinidad, logrando así que Edward abriera los ojos de la sorpresa, pero los cerro al instante, perdido entre las carias que Bella le brindaba.

Edward no podía dejar de gemir y pedir más, pues Bella lo está volviendo loco con esos simples movimientos de su boca, Bella se detuvo dejando a Edward gruñendo porque sabía que le faltaba poco, pero bella se sentó de espaldas a él, introduciéndose ella misma la masculinidad de él; Edward grito su nombre en alto mientras Bella se movía tortuosamente lento sobre él, haciendo que Edward solo disfrutar al máximo al igual que ella.

Con un par de movimientos mas de Bella los dos volvieron a llegar al orgasmo, gritando al unisonó los nombres de los dos. Edward abrazo a bella por y le susurro en el oído.

- pensé que solo me pintarías

- eso estaba haciendo pero, esto me pareció mejor -dijo volteando su rostro para besarlo

Justo en ese momento la luz llego, dejándolos verse el uno al otro. Bella se sonrojo e inmediatamente bajo la mirada, Edward tan solo sonrió y levanto su mentón para que lo viera a los ojos.

- y ahora porque te sonrojas, acaso te da pena verme desnudo - dijo un Edward divertido.

- no es eso

- ¿entonces?

- es el hecho de que no te guste como te pinte -, dijo Bella volviendo a bajar la vista. Edward se observo detenidamente, bueno lo poco de su cuerpo que podía apreciar y volvió a sonreírle a Bella.

- me gusta, pero sabes que me va a gustar más? - pregunto aun abrazándola por detrás y besando su cuello.

- ¿no qué?- pregunto una Bella que sentía que el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba conforme Edward la besaba.

- pues el que me dejes bañarte para poder invitarte a desayunar

- desayudar -dijo Bella sorprendida

- si, por si no lo has notado ya son las 6 de la mañana y hoy me toca abrir la cafetería a las 8 y bueno en lo que nos bañamos apenas y si nos va a dar tiempo - dijo Edward en su odio

- así y quien te dijo que te me voy a dejar que me bañes - reto Bella a Edward, mientras este bajaba sus manos a la parte más intima de Bella y la empezaba acariciar

- bueno, si quieres bañarte sola, por mi no hay problema, pero pensé que tal vez querrías un baño de esponja de mi parte ya que tu también estas llena de pintura, pero si quieres sola no hay problema - dijo Edward saliendo de Bella y poniéndose en pie.

Bella se observo y comprobó lo que Edward le había dicho, está llena de pintura, en eso se imagino recibiendo un baño de Edward de esponja donde él la tallara y ella a él y esto hizo que su pulso se acelerara y sin más se paro y le dijo a Edward.

- está bien dejare que me bañes si tú me dejas bañarte a ti – dijo Bella sonrojándose por su proposición

- claro, me encantaría recibir un baño de esponja de tu parte - respondió Edward sonriendo y tomándola entre brazos y llevándola al baño.

- entonces tu cuadro está terminado - pregunto Bella mientras se dirigían al baño

- pues la verdad no me ha gustado, creo que necesitare a mi bella y excitante modelo por más tiempo, ¿crees que se pueda? - dijo Edward mirándola a los ojos

- pues sabes yo creo que si, si me prometes que si llueve y se va la luz me distraerás de la misma forma - respondió Bella mientras lo besaba

- te lo prometo, y no solo cuando llueva y se valla la luz, sino siempre - dijo Edward entrando al baño con Bella y dejándola en la lavabo, mientras se posicionaba para entrar de nuevo en ella.

-como ahora.

F I N

Hallo;

Espero que les guste mi segundo trabajo, la verdad no se si me quedo tal como quería, pero eso sí, hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

Espero critica, reclamos, comentarios, sugerencias, o lo que quieran decirme aunque solo sea un hola o no me gusto.

Nos leemos pronto y gracias por leerme. Que tengan buenos días. ^_^

Pd. La verdad se que el titulo y el Summary no me quedaron muy bien, pero tratare de mejorarlos.

Adiosssssssss

Atte. Antzoni :)


End file.
